Family and Revenge
by Etherelemental
Summary: Misty meets up with her grandfather who was put in jail for killing her parents. Why doesn't Lily, Violet, and Daisy seem to see their grandfather the way Misty does? And why does he have a connection with Team Rocket? What is the connection with the past
1. Prologue

Author's notes: Well, I'm finally getting back to regular fanfics. ^_^ I really don't have much to say here. So, I guess I'll start the fic right away. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and have no part in it whatsoever. All characters in this fic belong to their respective owners. Misty's grandfather, Ken, is a character completely created by me. As well as Giovanni's father, and Misty's grandmother, and Misty's parents (mainly because there is no mention of them in the show that I know of). Any other character belongs solely to whoever owns the right to them.  
  
Ages: Ash - 20 Misty - 21 Ken - 76 Brock - 27 May - 17 Giovanni - 36 Madame Boss - 64 Jessie - 28 James - 28 Lilly - 26 Daisy - 28 Violet - 24  
  
I'll add ages for characters that are included in later chapters when those chapters come up.  
  
*  
  
Ash yawned as he walked over to the phone his mother held out. Ash had no clue to who would be calling him this early in the morning. Let alone why. "Um, hello?" Ash said, still partially asleep.  
  
"Ash!" A voice cried out on the other end of the line. Ash recognized it as belonging to Lily. "Where's Misty?"  
  
Ash didn't know why they wanted to speak with Misty, but they did sound frantic. "Um, I think that she left a little earlier today. I'm not sure when though, or where," Ash answered, wondering why they seemed so frantic to find Misty.  
  
"Could you please find her?" Lily asked. "We really need to talk to her."  
  
After Ash agreed to find Misty, he wondered why they felt that they needed to speak with Misty so abruptly. Ash walked over to Brock, who was just finishing up breakfast. "Who was that?" Brock asked, picking up his cereal bowl and taking it over to the sink.  
  
"Misty's sisters. They want to talk with her, but they didn't say why," Ash answered, sitting down at the table, picking up a slice of toast and starting to eat it.  
  
"Misty went out on an errand for your mother. How long do you think that she'll be?" Brock asked.  
  
Ash moaned. "Knowing why my mom usually needs, sometime well after sunset."  
  
"Well, we'd better help her then," Brock said. Ash nodded in agreement.  
  
Then they both quickly left without letting Ash's mom know, just in case she had other errands that she wanted them to run, with Pikachu trailing them. As they're walking down towards the main part of town, Ash is looking intently for Misty, while doing his best on keeping Brock focused on their task. Why is he like this? Ash wondered, never having really understood why Brock is girl-crazy so much.  
  
When they found Misty they were surprised. The errand that Misty had been sent on was to mail a letter for Ash's mom. Although, Misty didn't like the idea of calling her sisters, but Ash couldn't really think of a time when she really looked forward to talking with her sisters. Ash also couldn't now help but wonder why they seemed so urgent that they talk with Misty. "Hey, Misty," Ash called to Misty as they came in sight of Ash's home.  
  
"Yeah?" Misty answered.  
  
"Any idea of what your sisters want?"  
  
Misty shook her head. "I just hope it isn't like the last time they wanted me to call them."  
  
Ash nodded. He remembered quite clearly the last time Misty's sisters wanted to talk with her. It was so they could go on a world trip while Misty watched over the gym that they basically were the leaders for. Ash went to his room as Misty went over to the phone to call her sisters once they were in the house. Ash just lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, not really knowing if he should stay here while Misty went to Cerulean city (assuming that she WAS going to go there), or if he should go with her, or if he should just find another place to go on a pokemon journey. He had been wondering if he should go on another journey for quite some time now and he wasn't certain about if he should just wait for Misty to be done in Cerulean city. He had narrowed where he wanted to go down to a few places, but he still couldn't make up his mind about it. He knew that he had come in the top four of the Hoenn League and Ash figured that statistically, he would need to go on two more journeys to actually win the championship of that League.  
  
Ash sighed he really felt that he should go with Misty, but he really just wasn't sure. Ash also didn't know why, but he was suddenly tired. Soon he was sleeping peacefully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What?!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"We need you to come back to Cerulean city right away," Lily replied.  
  
"But, why?" Misty had to know why they needed her to come back immediately.  
  
"We'll explain when you get here. It'll be easier that way."  
  
"Easier on who!?" Misty demanded.  
  
"All of us." There was a pause before Lily then said, "I gotta go. See you when you get here!"  
  
Before Misty could reply, the screen went blank. Although Misty wanted to know why they needed her to come immediately, Misty still wanted to know now why they needed her. I better make Ash and Brock come so I can have a reason to leave if they try to pull something again, Misty thought to herself, shortly before realizing that Brock wouldn't be any help as he'd be goggling over her sisters. It might be better to leave him here, Misty decided, knowing how out of control he usually gets; even when he just looks at a picture of a pretty girl.  
  
Misty sighed. She already knew that she would go see what her sisters wanted, but that didn't mean that she really was too happy with it. As far as she was concerned, her only obligation was to find out what they wanted and nothing more. If they wanted her help with something, then they would need to find another way of dealing with whatever problem they had this time. Misty got up and walked away from the phone, wondering where Ash had gone to. She needed to speak with him and ask him if he'd be willing to go. Misty didn't exactly expect Ash to go, but it would be nice to be able to speak with him about it. Misty also knew that he hadn't gone on a pokemon journey for a while and he'd probably be itching to go on another one. Misty would have asked May, but May was already traveling around Kanto seeing how well she'd do in this league. Of course Max was traveling with her, but since she wasn't here, Misty couldn't ask her.  
  
Misty walked into the living room and asked Brock, who was watching the t.v., if he'd seen Ash. Brock gestured up the stairs towards Ash's room without moving away from the t.v. Misty looked to see what was so interesting and almost burst out laughing at her own ignorance. Of course Brock would be watching a show that had a lot of pretty girls in it. That's just the way he is. Misty then walks up the stairs and knocks on Ash's door. After waiting a few seconds without receiving a reply, Misty knocks again. This time Misty hears someone stirring.  
  
"What?" Misty hears Ash call out, apparently just having woken up.  
  
"I need to talk with you," Misty answered.  
  
Misty then hears some moving around before the door opens. "My sisters want me to come over to Cerulean city and I was wanting you to come with me."  
  
Ash thinks for a moment, still half-asleep. "Sure, I can't think of anything else to really do."  
  
Misty cries out in joy as she embraces Ash briefly before running down to the guest room that Ash's mother allowed her to stay in. Little did Misty know what exactly would really occur.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: Well? How was that? I want to know so that I know how often I really should update this. Or at least work on updating it. ^_^ Anyway, anyone have any guesses on what will happen? A bit more of that will be explained in the first chapter. 


	2. Meeting the Grandfather

Ruby Love: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. But, at least it's updated, right? ^_^  
  
Kawaiipikachu: Thanks.  
  
togepi4eva: Sorry, but I've already decided on who Misty's parent's will be, but I will have another Togepi in this, but the Togetic that she left in the Hoenn region won't be making an appearance, sorry.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I've finally updated this. It took quite a while because something was wrong (and is still wrong) with the disk that I had started this chapter on. So, I've decided to just start this chapter over and here's the result! ^_^  
  
*  
  
Packing didn't take too long and neither did the farewell they had with Ash's mother. Brock had agreed to come, even though Misty wasn't certain that he'd be much help if they needed to get out of town before her sisters obligated them to do something. Misty had been depressed by the fact that she had had to leave her Togetic in Hoenn when she visited there, but she was sent an egg that hatched into another Togepi to replace the one that had chosen to stay in the mirage kingdom. Even though the Togepi that she was currently holding wasn't her original Togepi; she loved this one just the same.  
  
They didn't have too much trouble on their journey to Cerulean city, mostly because Misty wouldn't let Ash lead the way. Ash wasn't too pleased with the idea of not being able to choose which way they went, but he wasn't going to argue with Misty about it; especially since every time he tried to bring it up, she would attack him for even mentioning it. They stopped when the sun was at its zenith (about noon) for a lunch break. When they sat in the shade, eating the sandwiches Brock had made, Ash sat at a safe distance from Misty. Misty smiled to herself. She probably was a little too mean to him when he wanted to lead. The lumps that she could see on his head from her mallet looked painful.  
  
Before too long they were back on the road. That was pretty much how their travels were for the three days that it took them to make the trek to Cerulean city. Misty has in her mind how she wants to enter Cerulean city. By avoiding places that her sisters were likely to be at this time, which could alert them to her presence and ruin a lot of possible chances for escape. If they walked around a bit, they might learn about what her sisters were planning and if they were actually planning anything, or if they weren't planning anything at all. Misty found the latter hard to believe, but Brock insisted that that was possible.  
  
They didn't learn anything as what her sisters were planning, which made Misty a little irritated just because she wanted to know why her sisters had called her and didn't want to get stuck being obligated into doing something that she really didn't want to do again. They decided to just head to the gym and see what her sisters wanted with her. As they passed the Cerulean cemetery, Misty looked and saw something that surprised her a little. A man was standing over her grandmother's grave. Misty didn't recognize him, but she knew that she hadn't seen him around before. Misty just ignored it and figured that it was just an old friend of her grandmother's. He obviously looked old enough to be a friend of hers.  
  
When they arrived at the gym, Misty was surprised to see a sign that said, 'Temporarily closed.' Misty had no clue as to when the last time the gym was actually closed. Misty opened the door and stepped in, followed by Ash and Brock. "This is weird," Misty murmured, then in a louder voice, "Even if it was closed, I would think that there would be lights on."  
  
They walked over to the pool, near the entrance to the gym and all the water pokemon in the pool swam over to Misty. Her Seadra, which evolved while Ash was in the Hoenn region, her Starmie, and her recently acquired Dratini. Misty had sent her Dratini over to the gym because of how she wanted it to be able to swim regularly. Misty gave a bit of attention to her pokemon who were eager to see her. While she was doing this, though, her sisters walked into the pool area.  
  
"Finally!" Lily called out. "It like took you long enough."  
  
Misty turned to see her sisters running over to her. "Well, I had to walk, because I left my bike here," Misty defended herself.  
  
Misty's sisters just ignored this, if they actually heard it at all. "We need to talk with you about something," Daisy told Misty.  
  
"Um," Ash said tentatively, "Why is the gym closed and with the lights out?"  
  
"Oh, we just had like a small problem that should be fixed soon enough," Violet answers.  
  
"What do you need to talk with me about?" Misty asks as they lead her to the living quarters of the gym. "It isn't anything like last time you called, is it?"  
  
"Oh no!" Daisy reassures Misty. Misty gets even more uneasy with that response. "We like wanted you to meet someone."  
  
"Who?" Misty asks. Apparently Ash and Brock were already forgotten.  
  
"He should be back soon. He just stepped out for a minute," Daisy answered.  
  
Misty groaned. "If you wanted me to come back her to meet another of your boyfriends..." Misty stops as her sisters burst out laughing. "What's so funny!?" Misty demanded.  
  
"If we wanted to do that, we like would have had you meet him over the phone. This is someone that you never got a chance to know, because he wasn't really around when you were old enough to remember," Lily said.  
  
Misty just stared at her sisters for a moment before saying, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Just then, the door to the gym opened. "That must be him!" Violet cried out.  
  
Violet, Daisy, and Lily all went to see who it was at the door. Ash, Brock, and Misty watched as they ushered an elderly man into the room. "Like this is our grandfather, Ken!"  
  
Ash and Brock were surprised, but Misty was dumbfounded. When Misty finally found her voice she snapped, "You never told me that we had a grandfather!"  
  
"Well, like we didn't exactly remember ourselves," Daisy said. "But, when he came by, like a few days ago, we remembered."  
  
"After a little reminding you of a few things," Ken said.  
  
Daisy, Lily, Violet, and their grandfather laughed at that. Misty, Ash, and Brock stayed silent. It was clear that it was more of an inside joke than anything else. Just they couldn't help but feeling a little left out. When they finally stopped laughing, Misty asked, "So, where were you all of this time?"  
  
Ken took a deep breath. Misty was surprised at how somber he had become where just a moment ago he had been laughing merrily. "It's been twenty years since it happened." Misty wasn't liking what was being said already. "I was sent to prison for the murder of your parents, Misty. I finally was released on parole," Ken told Misty.  
  
"But, did you kill them?" Misty asked, knowing that she at least had to know this.  
  
Ken shook his head. "No. I believe that I know who it was, but right now, I can't prove a thing. Anything that would have proved my innocence was either destroyed or somehow lost. When they were killed, that was when I was out with Lily, Violet, and Daisy at a restruant. Your grandmother was looking after you at our house, so you were spared because of that. Your parents were not found alone. Their pokemon were also killed with them," Ken said, a tear starting to slid from the corner of his eye, before he wiped it away. "The trial went on for two weeks and the resteraunt that I was at, at the time claimed that the security camera video tape was missing for that period of time. So, even though it was obviously not me, because of the fact that every fingerprint that was found that wasn't your parents, was someone else's completely, I was sent to jail. I was supposed to serve life, but I was finally able to get out on parole." Ken sighed. Misty understood how hard this was. She probably would be the same way if she was in that position. "I just wish I could prove that he had done it," Ken said, a little more forcefully than anything else he had said.  
  
"Who?" Misty asked.  
  
"My old friend," Ken said sarcastically. "One of the founders of Team Rocket."  
  
"Team Rocket!?" Ash, Brock, and Misty cried simultaneously.  
  
Ken nodded. "Though, I believe that I know who pressed him into it, because I don't believe that he would have done this on his own."  
  
"Who was that?" Daisy asked. Apparently, this wasn't something that Ken had told his other three granddaughters.  
  
"His wife. I never liked her, and he knew it. I didn't say much about him being married to her, but there was just something about her that I never really liked. She just seemed too power hungry for my likes. And it wasn't until they had a son that she really started to try to turn him against me. By then I was married to your grandmother and had your mother. But, unfortuneately, due to complications during your mother's birth, there wasn't any way that we could have more children. But, that's a completely different story. As soon as they had a healthy son, I felt that he was being drawn away from me. At first I thought it was my imagination, but eventually he started to hold secret meetings that I found out about only days later when other friends of mine, loyal friends, told me about them. Then it seemed as if he was trying to run things without me." Ken sighed again. "I could tell that things were spinning way out of control for me."  
  
"Did you work at the same buisness as him?" Ash asked, a little confused.  
  
"Sort of. I was the other founder of Team Rocket," Ken said, as a surprised gasp came from everyone. "When I helped start it, we both wanted to create an organization that would prevent an organization like how Team Rocket is now from existing."  
  
"So, what are you planning on doing now?" Brock asked.  
  
"I'm going to have my revenge on that woman who ruined my life and his. I'm going to kill Madame Boss from Team Rocket. Though the name that she used before I was framed was Miranda. She will feel every ounce of pain that she made both of us feel. She is doomed as of the time I was released from jail!"  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: A little short, I know. But I just wanted to get something up and that seemed like an excellent time to end it. If anyone has any questions about this, please let me know. I have a rough figure of how this will go, but that's subject to change as long as it hasn't been posted. So, let me know if you have any thoughts on how I can do this better. So, please review, even if you're going to flame. I at least want to know that this was read. ^_^ 


End file.
